Bonjour Anthonio Vivaldi!
by ikapuchino
Summary: "Aku pernah punya mimpi namun segera ku kubur dan melihatmu membuatku ingin meraih mimpi itu lagi. Kau meyakinkanku jika tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini.."/ Berawal dari perkenalan Sasuke Uchiha dengan gadis bernama Sakura Haruno di media sosial membawa mereka ke dalam petualangan mengesankan mereka di benua biru, Eropa./ Warning: Lemon, typo, OOC. Twoshot!


Bonjour Antonio Vivaldi!

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _WARNIIINGGG: Typo, gaje, jelek and ancur! Gak suka gak usah baca deh…..(TWO SHOT)_

 _"_ _Aku pernah punya mimpi namun segera ku kubur dan melihatmu membuatku ingin meraih mimpi itu lagi. Kau meyakinkanku jika tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan di dunia ini.."_

Bagi Sasuke bermain biola adalah segala-galanya, ia tak memiliki kemampuan istimewa lainnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang terlahir dari keluarga berada, tak pernah mengenyam pendidikan tinggi layaknya teman-teman sebayanya. Hidupnya hanya berfokus pada kerja sambilannya sebagai seorang supir taksi taksi dan mengantar Koran di tengah pusat kota modern, Tokyo.

Berawal dari kado berisi biola yang diberikan oleh pamannya sewaktu ia berusia 7 tahun. Sasuke kecil diam-diam mempelajari cara bermain biola meskipun pengetahuannya terbatas. Sempat terlintas dalam benaknya jika besar nanti ia ingin menjadi pemain biola professional. Ia berulang kali meminta untuk mengikuti les biola pada sang Kaa-san namun bukannya dituruti justru sebuah pukulan yang ia dapatkan.

Maklum saja Kaa san-nya bukan orang berada, sejak bercerai dengan suaminya ketika Sasuke berusia 5 tahun hingga sekarang ia berusia 25 tahun ia telah menjadi tulang punggung keluarga untuk menghidupi Sasuke dan kakaknya Itachi yang berusia selisih setahun lebih tujuh darinya.

Walaupun demikian diam-diam Sasuke masih sering memainkan biola tua miliknya, mempelajarinya secara otodidak lewat buku, _youtube_ atau internet. Tak ada yang tahu kemampuannya, tak ada yang peduli dengan permainannya. Sasuke tak pernah berhenti menggetarkan dawainya karena dengan bermain biola ia dapat merasakan hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, tak ada yang Sasuke paling inginkan di dunia ini selain merasakan bagaimana riuhnya suara penonton dalam teater musik ketika bermain biola.

Poster-poster musisi ternama terpampang di kamar Sasuke. Tak lupa juga sebuah poster pemandangan indah yang menampakkan bangunan gaya khas Eropa. Wina, sebuah kota yang melahirkan para legendaries musisi terbaik dunia. Disinilah Anthony Vivaldi, Bethoven dan Mozart menghabiskan waktu mereka tuk membuat mahakarya yang mendunia dan bahkan sampai sekarang menjadi kiblat dari semua musisi klasik hingga akhir hembusan nafas terakhir mereka.

Ia selalu menatap lekat poster sang violint idolanya, Anthony Vivaldi. Pria yang dijuluki sebagai _il Prete Rosso_ atau Pendeta Merah dari Italia dan membuat lima ratusan komposisi konserto mendunia itu seolah mengejek dirinya dengan wajah teduhnya. Selamanya mimpi hanyalah tinggal mimpi. Ya.. Semua mimpi itu begitu indah tersimpan atau mungkin terkubur dalam hati Sasuke yang terdalam.

Namun perkenalannya dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Sakura Haruno lewat media social yang membuat semuanya berubah. Impian-impian itu pun muncul kembali, Sakura gadis berusia 17 tahun yang naïf bersikeras ingin pergi ke Paris untuk mendalami ilmu arsitektur setelah lulus SMU, namun masalahnya ia tak memiliki uang yang cukup, tanpa kenalan, bahkan kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya saja minim. Memang Sasuke akui semua karya arsitektur bangunannya begitu unik dan bagus tapi itu saja tidak cukupkan? Ya.. mereka kerap kali bertukar karya milik mereka, Sasuke dengan senang hati mengirim recorder lantunan biolanya pada Sakura.. Dan.. Sulit dipercaya Sakura menyukai karyanya. Sasuke begitu senang ada orang yang mau mendengarkan karyanya.

"Sasuke senpai.. Kau harus ada di Wina sekarang.. bukan disini! Sebagai supir taksi"

"Eropa membutuhkan talenta kita.. mereka akan menerima kita dengan tangan terbuka, aku sudah mencari informasi dari beberapa Universitas yang membuka beasiswa bagi orang seperti kita disana, peluang terbuka lebar senpaiii ^^"

"Aayoo.. kita tinggalkan negeri yang penuh orang stress ini.. tempat kita itu Eropa.. tempat dari segala Filsafat dan seni lahir.. menikmati angin lembut dan daun plum berjatuhan.. ＼(｀0´)／ "

"Hidup ini Cuma sekali.. jangan sia-siakan masa muda kita.. senpai! Kita nikmati semua tantangan yang menghadang ʕ•̮͡•ʔ "

"Menabung untuk biaya hidup di Eropa! Hehehe ^^"

Itu yang selalu Sakura katakan pada setiap chatting mereka. Sasuke sedikit terusik antara membenarkan atau tidak. Sakura seorang gadis kecil yang dipenuhi imajinasi dan mimpi, tak tega jika harus mematahkan mimpinya namun hidup haruslah realitas.

Berbulan-bulan mereka bertukar pikiran lewat media social tanpa pernah bertemu. Namun perasaan akrab muncul diantara mereka. Sasuke tahu Sakura bukanlah gadis yang buruk begitu pun sebaliknya tanpa sengaja perasaan percaya satu sama lain pun tumbuh dalam hati dua orang berbeda gender itu.

Hingga pada suatu sore Sakura memberi sebuah kabar yang mengubah hidup mereka berdua. Sebuah pesan berisi teks dan foto menampilkan dua buah tiket pesawat Tokyo-Paris dengan nama Sakura tertera sebagai pengirimnya terpampang jelas di monitor ponsel milik Sasuke.

"Jangan terkejut! Hehe… ^^"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya seolah tak percaya gadis kecil itu benar-benar mendapatkannya. Tentu Sasuke tahu bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sakura untuk mendapatkan dua tiket itu. Ya.. Memang gila! Sakura si gadis gila yang bermimpi menaklukan Eropa.

Dan disinilah mereka..

Di sebuah bandara..

Untuk pertama kalinya..

Bertatap muka langsung..

Dua orang beda gender yang tak pernah bertemu namun berniat mengadakan petualangan gila di Eropa..

Ya..

Gillllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Tak ada kata yang cocok untuk mereka selain kata itu.

Sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Sasuke, hati Sasuke tertegun! Inilah gadis yang telah mencuri pikiran dan waktunya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Seperti laki-laki pada umumnya berawal dari ketertarikan Sasuke melihat foto profil seorang gadis cantik yang berasal dari Konoha, niatnya Sasuke hanya ingin mengenal Sakura lebih dalam. Karena semua kriteria gadis idamannya ada pada gadis itu. Tak disangka mereka berakhir disini, tak seharusnya mereka bertukar mimpi satu sama lain.

Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda, mereka bisa melakukan pendekatan, pacaran, menikah dan hidup bahagia seperti yang lainnya. Tapi gadis ini berbeda.. mungkinkah ini jalan yang tuhan berikan untuk meraih semua mimpinya.

"Sasuke Senpai!"

Ucapan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang terpesona melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tak jauh berbeda dari yang terlihat di foto. Lukisan tuhan yang sangat indah.. Cantik.. kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Sakura.

"Hai.."

—

Perjalanan mereka cukup lama dan melelahkan, mengingat butuh 12 jam perjalanan Tokyo-Paris lewat pesawat. Dalam hati Sasuke sangat senang dapat duduk bersama gadis impiannya, semangatnya memuncak membayangkan perjalanan seru dan romantis yang akan mereka lewati bersama nantinya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas pada Sakura yang sedang tertidur lelap dibangku pesawat. Sasuke rela menghabiskan waktu berpuluh-puluh jam jika untuk menemani gadis imut itu.

Tak terasa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera _landing_. Sakura membuka matanya ketika pesawat mulai bergetar, ia Nampak khawatir melihat hal itu Sasuke segera menenangkan Sakura yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tak apa-apa!'

—

"Aaakkkhh… Eroppaaaa! Kami dataangg"

Dengan gaya noraknya Sakura berteriak kencang sesampainya di Paris. Tak ayal perbuatannya mendatangkan perhatian semua orang. Sasuke sangat malu dengan segera ia menutup mulut gadis berisik yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil. Dasaarr! Sasuke mendorong barang bawaan mereka yang berisi koper, keperluan pribadi, laptop dan tak lupa biola kesayangannya menggunakan trolli dorong bandara.

Mereka berjalan keluar bandara menikmati udara dingin musim gugur Paris dengan seluruh barang bawaan mereka. Rasa lelah dan dingin tak menyurutkan rasa senang mereka karena telah menginjakkan kaki di kota yang akan menjadi gerbang utama mereka tuk menaklukan Eropa.

Si kulit putih mendominasi jalan di tiap aspek kota tersebut. Tak salah paris dinobatkan sebagai kota mode dan pusatnya fashion dunia lihat saja orang-orang yang berseliweran bak model diatas catwalk.

Sangat berbeda dengan Tokyo apalagi Konoha baik dari segi bangunan, makanan, budaya dan orang-orangnya. Melihat hal yang baru merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Kita harus mencari tempat penginapan!"

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan _gentle_ sudah insting bagi pria untuk melindungi gadisnya apalagi di tempat asing seperti ini.

"Hai.. senpai"

Sakura menyukai sifat Sasuke yang lembut, mereka berjalan mencari _busway_ untuk mencari tempat penginapan murah karena ingin berhemat. Sasuke memang membawa uang yang lumayan banyak mengingat beberapa tahun ini ia selalu berhemat berharap ia mampu membeli rumah untuk berkeluarga kelak. Sekarang uang itu ia pergunakan untuk kehidupan mereka di Eropa dan melupakan rumah impiannya. Mengundi nasib di Eropa tanpa tahu tantangan apa yang menghadap kelak.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke masih belum yakin mereka mampu menaklukan Eropa, karena sejak kecil ia selalu diajarkan untuk berpikir logis. Kaa-san dan kakaknya tak tahu jika Sasuke sekarang berada di Eropa, mengejar mimpinya.. impian anak kecil lebih tepatnya, karena jika mereka tahu pasti sudah dimarahi habis-habisan tapi tak masalah bukan? dia adalah lelaki, seorang laki-laki harus memiliki mimpi yang besar.

—

Terlihat dua sejoli sedang beristirahat dalam sebuah apartemen kecil yang berisi sebuah kasur berukuran king size. Sakura yang menyarankan untuk menyewa apartemen itu selama sebulan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis ini, Sasuke heran tak takut kah dia kalau ia mungkin saja melakukan hal macam-macam jika berada diatap yang sama.

Biarbagaimana pun mereka berbeda gender, ini sungguh menyiksa Sasuke. Tinggal seatap atau mungkin sekamar mengingat Cuma ada satu kasur dengan gadis yang ia sukai.. ohh.. bahkan semua bayangan-bayangan erotis sudah melintas apalagi udara Paris yang dingin sangat mendukung. Oh.. tuhan.. dosa apakah Sasuke sampai harus disiksa seperti ini?

"Sakura-chan.. aku masih memiliki uang lebih untuk menyewa apartemen lain. Dengan begitu mungkin kau akan merasa nyaman "

"Tidakk.. Senpai.. kita harus berhemat!"

Sakura bersikeras agar hemat.. hemat.. hemaat… sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Akh.. gadis ini lugu atau bodoh sih?

—

Petualangan pertama mereka telah dimulai mereka telah sepakat seminggu ini full wisata mengelilingi Eropa. Menelusuri ibu kota Perancis yang di dominasi bangunan tua khas kota Eropa. Semua terlihat indah bahkan lampu taman bertiang hitam dengan corak tempo dulu yang berjejer rapi saja begitu menarik. Kafe unik telah dipenuhi anak-anak muda yang sekedar untuk menghabiskan waktu berkualitas mereka, jalanan yang bersih dan teratur. Butik-butik cantik berlomba menampilkan mode musim dingin mereka.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura menikmati pemandangan indah sungai Seine dari atas jembatan. Airnya bersih tanpa ada satu sampahpun didalamnya, perahu-perahu pengantar turis melintasi mereka.

"Apa kau mau naik kapal pesiar?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak.. Senpai tahu kan betapa mahalnya itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa.. biar aku yang membayar semuanya jika kau mau!"

"Tidakk.. ingat senpai tujuan utama kita kesini"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, mengambil _handycam_ yang ada di dalam tas selempangnya.

"Rekam aku senpai"

Segera Sasuke mengambil handycam itu untuk merekam Sakura.

" _Bonjour_ Paris! Sakura Haruno disini.. sekarang tanggal 23 Agustus pukul 10 pagi waktu Paris aku dan Sasuke senpai berada diatas jembatan sungai Seine.. ini catatan jurnal pertama kami.. satu langkah menuju impiaann.. Semangat! Hahaha…"

Senyumnya masih terpatri dalam kamera, Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat gadis yang dicintainya. Andai waktu berhenti disini saja. Dia menatap bibir indah milik sang gadis, sungguh rasanya ia ingin mencium bibir lembut berwarna pink cerah itu. Akh.. segera Sasuke menepis semua pikiran mesumnya.

—

Seminggu telah mereka lalui di jantung kota Perancis itu, semua tempat nyaris telah mereka kunjungi. Mereka memang melakukan tamasya murah layaknya backpacker tapi itu tak mengurangi kesenangan tiap tempat yang mereka tapaki, berlari-larian di bawah menara Eiffel, melihat lukisan paling terkenal di dunia karya Da Vinci, Monalisa di museum Louvre, menikmati jalan-jalan indah di place de la concorde, menyaksikan kokohnya Arch de triumphe dan Notredame s. Tak lupa mereka selalu mengabadikan moment bahagia mereka di tiap tempat yang mereka kunjungi. sulit dipercaya mereka berada disini, menjelajahi kota impian bagi jutaan pasangan di dunia ini. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk Paris selain menakjubkan.

Sakura tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dalam apartemen mereka. Menyaksikan kembali moment-moment indah yang mereka abadikan selama seminggu ini dalam _handycam_ kecil miliknya. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri melihat pose-pose lucu dirinya dan pria yang selalu menemaninya. Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama. "Sasuke senpai sangat tampan dan senyumnya sangat manis" batin Sakura.

Wajahnya memerah padam.. akh.. mungkinkah dia telah jatuh cinta, tentu saja mungkin.. mengingat selama seminggu penuh ini mereka menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama. Mustahil jika tak timbul perasaan apa-apa. Namun Sakura berusaha menepisnya, ia sudah bertekad tidak ingin berkencan dulu sebelum cita-citanya menjadi arsitek ternama tercapai.

Sejak dulu Sakura sangat mengagumi keindahan arsitektur eropa, semua bangunan yang ia lukis terinspirasi dari kemegahan gedung-gedung bersejarah di kota-kota eropa. Kota favoritnya adalah Paris dan mungkin kedua itu Roma. Sungguh luar biasa Napoleon yang agung menciptakan mahakaryanya di tanah ini.

Aktifitas Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke ke luar dari kamar mandi, mereka memang tidur dikamar yang sama namun tidak sekasur. Sasuke memilih tidur di bawah beralaskan selimut tebal miliknya dan Sakura yang sengaja mereka bawa dari Jepang. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak tega, tapi tidak mungkin kan mereka tidur sekasur?

Sasuke menggelar selimut tebal mereka di lantai berubin krim, ia telah mengganti pakaian tidurnya bersiap untuk menjemput mimpi indahnya.

"Senpai sudah mau tidur?"

Sakura bertanya tanpa menggeser tubuhnya dari kasur sedikitpun.

"hn"

Sasuke merebahkan badannya dan menyelimutinya. Udara Paris semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

"Besok kita ke London senpai!"

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuatnya membalik badan karena posisi awalnya membelakangi gadis itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin melanjutkan sketsamu? Apa masih belum dapat inspirasi?"

Memang benar tujuan awal Sakura mengelilingi Perancis untuk mencari inspirasi rancangan bangunan yang akan di buatnya.

"Bukan.. aku bukannya ingin mencari inspirasi untuk sketsaku. Aku ingin pergi ke hutan Epping.. melihat pemandangan alam musim gugur yang indah disana"

"Sakura-chan.. kau harus ingat tujuan awal kita kesini. Bukannya kesepakatan awalnya kita hanya berwisata seminggu setelah itu kita mencari kerjaan.. aku sudah menulis daftar restoran atau perusahaan Jepang yang ada disini. Aku harap kita dapat menemukan pekerjaan untuk bertahan sebelum pendaftaran atau seleksi ujian masuk universitas dibuka"

"Aku tahu Senpai.. hanya sekali ini saja! Please…"

Sakura menampilkan wajah memelasnya, menatap Sasuke menggunakan mata _puppy_ -nya. Sukses membuat hati Sasuke luluh. Siapa yang tak tahan melihat gadis yang dicintai memohon seperti itu.

—

Dengan menggunakan kereta bawah tanah mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan. Hanya perlu naik bus selama 15 menit dari pusat kota London, lalu berjalan kaki sebentar mereka telah memasuki wilayah hutan Epping.

Sepanjang jalan tanah telah ditutupi daun maple yang berwarna-warni, mereka melintasi jalan setapak yang lembab dan basah sesekali mereka menginjak ranting yang gugur. Mereka menghirup udara segar pemandangan di depan sangat indah dan kental dengan suasana autumn, pohon-pohon besar tinggi menjulang dan tak ada gedung-gedung tinggi khas eropa. Tak menyesal mereka jauh-jauh kesini, seperti surga dari negeri dongeng.

"Wahh.. ternyata benar seperti bayanganku"

Sakura berteriak senang seperti biasa sedangkan Sasuke hanya bingung apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pemandangan ini tepat seperti novel yang kubaca"

"hmm.. Jadi karena novel itu kau ngotot ingin pergi kesini."

"Tentu saja.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau novelis itu tidak bohong? Bisa aja tempat yang dimaksud itu fiktif"

"Tapi itu tidak fiktif kan senpai.. ayooo! Kita mulai petualangan kita"

—

Tempat ini terlalu sepi padahal pemandangan alamnya begitu indah. Sakura heran kenapa tempat ini tak dijadikan sebagai tempat wisata saja. Dia memang pernah dengar jika hutan Epping ini terkenal angker karena banyak kejadian kriminal seperti perampokan sejak awal jaman kekaisaran inggris dulu dan konon mayatnya di kubur dibalik pepohonan.

"Sakura-chan.. aku merasa ini aneh.."

Sasuke melihat kesekelilingnya, hutan ini indah namun memberikan aura yang aneh. Terlalu senyap bahkan hanya ada suara burung kenari yang menggaung di hutan itu. Sepanjang jalan mereka tak menemui seorang pun.

"Tapi indah kan Senpai!"

"Ya memang indah tapi aneh.. memangnya novel apa yang kau baca? Kenapa _setting_ nya di tempat seperti ini"

"Novel horror oppa.. judulnya _Blood_ karya William Sinclaire! Hehe.."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, betapa bodohnya dia mengikuti kemauan gadis gila ini untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Demi tuhan ada jutaan tempat mempesona di Eropa kenapa harus kesini. Lagi-lagi demi cintanya pada sang pujaan hati.

Langit sudah mulai gelap sepertinya malam akan menjelang. Mereka berbalik arah mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Namun anehnya mereka tiba-tiba bingung tempat sekeliling mereka telah berubah sepertinya mereka tidak melewati tempat itu. Kenapa seperti ini? bukankah mereka hanya berjalan lurus mengikuti jalan utama seharusnya mereka hanya perlu memutar balik saja kan?

"Senpai.. apakah kita lewat sini tadi?"

"Ya.. aku yakin seperti itu."

Segera Sasuke mengambil senter yang ada dalam tasnya, membimbing jalan mereka karena jika tidak suasana akan semakin gelap. Berharap mereka dapat keluar dari sana sebelum malam tiba.

"Senpai.. Aku rasa kita tersesat!"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke tak boleh panik, tak ingin membuat gadisnya ketakutan.

"Tidak.. aku ingat.. mungkin karena sudah gelap makanya terlihat berbeda. Aku rasa sebaiknya kita mencari penduduk setempat saja. Aku tidak yakin kita akan mendapatkan kereta ke Paris sekarang"

"Ya.. sebaiknya seperti itu.. "

—

Sudah satu jam mereka berjalan namun tak menemukan satu rumah penduduk pun hanya ada pohon pinus dan maple yang tinggi menjulang sedangkan waktu sudah malam. Udara musim gugur di tengah hutan ini sangat dingin berulangkali mereka merapatkan jaket yang mereka kenakan. Sesungguhnya Sasuke tak tega melihat gadisnya menderita seperti itu. Berharap mereka segera menemukan rumah persinggahan untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri. Dan sepertinya harapannya itu terwujud manakala mereka menemukan pondok rapuh di tengah hutan seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan.. kita selamat! Lihat itu" ujar Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah pondok tua yang terbuat dari kayu namun tampaknya tak ada yang menghuni.

Mereka berlari tak peduli ranting-ranting yang mereka injak. Hanya satu dalam pikiran mereka yaitu segera masuk ke dalam sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu kayu pondok rapuh itu, pemandangan sangat gelap di dalam namun terlihat ada bekas kayu bakar yang baranya masih menyala disana. Sepertinya ada seseorang berada disana tepat sebelum mereka. Sasuke membakar kayu bakar tadi menggunakan korek yang ia bawa.

Sempurna rumah ini tepat seperti pemandangan khas rumah angker di tengah hutan yang digambarkan dalam novel itu pikir Sakura.

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada kasur putih di seberang perapian walaupun terlihat kumuh namun untungnya masih layak pakai. Tak mau buang waktu, segera Sakura membaringkan badannya disana. Ia sudah menahan lelah dan dingin sepanjang jalan tadi jadi wajar saja tubuhnya meminta dimanjakan seperti itu karena mungkin tak lama lagi ia bisa mati kedinginan.

Kayu bakar mulai membesar sehingga menerangi seisi ruangan itu, disamping kasur yang ditempati Sakura ada rak-rak peralatan makan dan lemari yang entah berisi apa. Disana juga ada kompor dan bangku panjang berwarna merah marun. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu, menaruh tas bawaannya dibawah dekat sofa.

Bletakkk…

Istirahat mereka terganggu manakala sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Seorang pria bertopeng menghampiri mereka menodongkan pistol di genggamannya. Oh tidakk.. dia sepertinya orang jahat.

"Give me your bag!" Ancam pria asing itu pada mereka. Tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat sedangkan Sasuke masih berusaha tenang. Ia tak akan memberikan tasnya apapun yang terjadi namun pria itu membawa senjata.. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menyakiti mereka.

Karena tak sabar akhirnya sang rampok mendorong Sasuke hingga terjatuh dan mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di bawah sofa tadi. Tanpa banyak babibu sang rampok lari meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke tak tinggal diam segera mengejar rampok itu, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang masih syok.

—

Malam sangat kelam Sasuke terus berlari jarak pandangnya sangat pendek dengan adanya kabut yang menutupinya. Entah kemana perginya perampok sialan itu.. cepat sekali dia! Ia harus menemukannya karena nyawanya ada didalam tas itu. Namun sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia situasinya tak memungkinkah. Akhirnya ia kembali ke dalam pondok untuk menemani Sakura yang sendirian. Wanita itu pasti sangat ketakutan.. akh.. dan lagi ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat lagi yang berniat menyakitinya.. jangan sampai hal itu terjadi..

—

Brukk

Terdengar suara pintu membuat Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Perasaan takut telah memenuhi jiwanya.

Namun setelah melihat sosok yang ada didepan itu hatinya menjadi menghangat. Segera saja Sakura menghamburkan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sangat takut senpai… jangan tinggalkan aku.. hikss…"

Suara tangis perempuan menghiasi ruangan itu, baju Sasuke mulai basah terkena air mata Sakura.

"Senpai tak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku janji.."

Lama mereka terjebak dalam suasana seperti itu, sebelum akhirnya Sakura melepaskan dekapannya. Udara dingin kembali menerpa mereka setelah merasakan hangatnya tubuh masing-masing.

Entah bisikan setan mana jarak mereka berdua kali ini sangatlah dekat. Jantung keduanya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca dingin apalagi mereka tengah berada dalam hutan yang terkenal paling angker di dunia. Sasuke menatap lekat wajah cantik gadis di depannya.

"Kau sangat cantik Sakura-chan"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah mendapatkan pujian dari pria pujaannya ia tak kuat menahan rasa malunya.

"Senpai"

Inilah saat yang tepat bagi Sasuke untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.

"J'etaime.."

"Eh?"

"Apa jawabanmu Sakura-chan?"

Sakura terlihat bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan pria dihadapannya.

"eh.. me-memangnya a-apa artinya senpai?"

Brakk

Duh.. sudah seminggu mereka berada di Paris tapi Sakura bahkan tak tahu arti perkataan itu menghancurkan suasana romantisme mereka saja pikir Sasuke.

"Aishiteru.. Anata.."

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar terkejut, tak menyangka Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu.

"Senpaii"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Gadis itu tersipu malu ribuan bunga dan kupu-kupu yang indah melintasi imajinasi. Tolong Tuhan jangan katakan ini hanya mimpi belaka ternyata perasaanya terbalas ia sangat senang namun meskipun begitu ada satu hal yang menjanggal dirinya.

"Aku sangat senang mendengar kata itu dari senpai.. aku juga mencintai senpai.. tapi.."

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengecup bibir gadis berwajah imut didepannya. Begitu lembut dan lama karena saking senangnya. Sakura tak melawan hanya sedikit terkejut karena itu ciuman pertamanya rasanya sulit diungkapkan kata-kata seperti ada ribuan kembang api di kepalanya. Gadis itu membalas ciuman Sasuke menyeimbangkan permainan Sasuke yang lihai.

Pertama hanya kecupan lembut namun kelama-lamaan berubah menjadi lumatan yang liar , Sakura membuka mulutnya memberikan akses lebih mudah untuk beradu lidah dengan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke bergerilya di pundak Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kirinya meraba dada Sakura yang masih terbungkus oleh jaket. Meremasnya dengan lembut membuatnya mendesah..

"akhh.. sennn..ppaaiiii.."

Sakura tahu ini salah tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal ini. tapi dorongan nafsu sudah membutakan mereka. Sasuke membuka jaket dan baju yang dikenakan Sakura perlahan. Hanya menyisakan bra berwarna pink yang membungkus gundukan daging putih dan mulus miliknya. Tak hanya itu saja Sasuke juga membuka celana jeans yang dikenakan Sakura hingga gadis itu Cuma mengenakan dalaman.

Indah.. kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan pemandangan indah tubuh Sakura yang ada dihadapannya. Malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Sakura segera menyilangkan kedua tangan di tubuhnya menutupi daerah pribadinya.

"Kau sangat indah.."

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu namun tangan Sasuke tak mau diam, tangan kanannya bergerilya membuka kancing bra yang ada dibelakang dan tangan kirinya berusaha melepaskan celana dalam Sakura tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka. Sekarang ia telah telanjang sempurna, Sasuke semakin terpana tangan kanannya meremas dada kanan Sakura sedangkan mulutnya kini telah menghisap leher putih Sakura. Ia hanya bisa mendesah tiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya.

"akkhhh.. akkhh… akhhh…"

Hisapan lehernya turun ke tulang selangka Sakura terus turun hingga akhirnya berlabuh di pucuk gundukan milik sang dara. Pertama Sasuke menjilat putingnya Sakura menggelinjang seperti tersengat listirik merasakan daerah sensitifnya di jilat seperti itu tak hanya itu Sasuke pun menggigit dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"aakkhhh.. senn..pp… ehhmm... aahh.. akhh.."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura yang mulai basah, menggosok daerah klistorisnya dan memaju mundurkan jari-jari. Sakura tak bisa menahannya lagi ini luar biasa, tak pernah ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

"Kau gadis yang nakal.. liangmu sungguh basah dan sempit.."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat pipi Sakura memerah, akh.. sialan pria tua itu sangat senang menggodanya. Tak kuat mendapatkan godaan dan kenikmatan luar biasa, Sakura menggelinjang hebat. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya dan menghisap puting gadis itu dengan keras.

"akkkkhhhhh….aaaaaaaakkhhh…."

Liang Sakura berkedut dengan kencang mencengkeram jari-jari Sasuke yang berada di dalamnya. Pandangannya mulai putih dan menyemprotkan cairan cinta pertamanya di atas kasur lusuh pondok itu. Nafas Sakura masih memburu tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya saat itu.

"A-aaku kencing.. akhhh.."

"Itu orgasme.. Sayaang" jelas Sasuke matanya menatap gadis yang baru saja ia bawa ke surga dunia, mata Sakura terpejam dan nafasnya masih belum teratur. Lemas karena tubuhnya telah bergetar hebat dan ada rasa ngilu di lututnya.

Belum hilang rasa nikmat sisa orgasmenya kini Sasuke kembali beraksi menjilat liang kewanitaan sang gadis dan sesekali menggigit klistorisnya. Oh.. tidak.. kewanitaan Sakura berubah menjadi puluhan kali lebih sensitive sejak orgasme pertama tadi, lidah Sasuke sangat lihai mempermainkan ribuan syaraf yang berada di kemaluan sang lawan main. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura kembali menjemput orgasme keduanya.

"aakkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Cairan cintanya kembali mengalir diantara selangkangannya. Tanpa rasa jijik Sasuke mengisap seluruh cairan miliknya. Setelah puas bereksplorasi dengan tubuh Sakura kini waktunya Sasuke tuk memanjakan kejantanannya yang sejak tadi meronta minta dipuaskan. Sasuke membuka seluruh pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya. Membuka celananya dan membiarkan keperkasaannya yang besar berdiri tegak menonjolkan urat-uratnya. Sakura bergidik melihat benda sebesar itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke kembali memagut bibir mungil Sakura, melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Ia memegang kejantanannya menuntunnya masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sakura.

"Akkhh… SSsaa.… Sakittt"

Kepala kejantanan Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam liang sempit dan basah itu. Agak sulit memang karena ukurannya sangat kecil.

"Akhh.. Gilaaa.. kau luar biasa Sakura.. Kejantananku nyaris tak bisa bergerak karena hisapan lubangmu.. akhh.."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang dia terima. Otot-otot kewanitaannya berkontraksi seolah menolak benda asing yang memaksa masuk.

"Tenanglah.. kau hanya perlu rileks.."

Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura tuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Ia bergelinjang hebat tak tahan merasakan sakit tatkala Sasuke masih saja mendorong miliknya kasar. Kemaluan besarnya mengoyak kasar selaput yang menghalangi jalan kejantanannya.

"Henn… tikaan..akkhh.. akhhhh.. Sakiiiittt"

Air mata Sakura jatuh, beginikah rasanya kehilangan keperawanan.. begitu menyakitkan, tak ada kenikmatan seperti yang ia bayangkan atau yang ia baca di cerita fiksi dewasa selama ini. tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua!

"Aakkhhh….."

Bless

Sasuke berhasil menenggelamkan keseluruhan miliknya dalam liang Sakura. Hangat dan sempit.. akhh.. sungguh nikmat walaupun terasa sakit ketika dinding rahim Sakura mencengkeram kejantanannya kuat.

"Aaakkkhhh.. Kau sangat sempit"

Sasuke mendiamkannya beberapa menit, membiarkan Sakura terbiasa dengan ukurannya. Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergetar kemaluannya berkedut hebat memberikan sensasi kenikmatan sendiri bagi Sasuke. Sakura menahan desahan dan air matanya, bagian bawahnya terasa penuh. Milik Sasuke sangat besar dan panjang hingga ia bisa merasakan kepalanya menyentuh batas mulut rahimnya dan urat-uratnya melesak diantara dinding rahimnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan kejantanannya diliang wanita bersurai pink itu. Terdengar suara desahan memenuhi pondok atau mungkin seluruh isi hutan, mereka begitu terbuai dengan permainan panas dan gila itu tak peduli apa jika tak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal itu di tengah situasi seperti ini.

45 menit telah berlalu, sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak Sakura mengalami orgasme tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum memperlihatkan akan mencapai puncaknya. Melakukan seks memang bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Sasuke, sejak SMA dia telah menyicipinya maka tak heran ia mampu mengatur permainannya dengan baik.

"Akkkhhh.. akhhhhh…."

"Ehhhmmm… senn.. paaiii… aaa-kuuu.. a-akan.. akkhhh… keeeluuaarrr.. akhh… laaaggiiii"

"Akkhh.. Taahaaannn.. Kaaaliii iiniii.. kkiitaaaa… akhh.. keeluaaarkaannn bersaaamaa…."

Sasuke mempercepat genjotannya diliang milik Sakura, sepertinya ia akan segera mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Ia berteriak lebih kencang saat Sasuke menyetubuhinya seperti orang kerasukan.

"Aakkkhhh…"

"Akkhhh…."

Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan kenikmatan itu bersama. Sasuke menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura, setelah terasa kosong ia melepaskan kejantanannya. Cairan putih yang bercampur darah mengalir dari liang Sakura membasahi sprei yang mereka ditempati.

—

Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam pondok kecil di tengah hutan. Di dalamnya ada dua dua sejoli tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun sedang beristirahat. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya sangat lelah dan daerah bawahnya sangat sakit. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membangunkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Senppaaiii… hikkss"

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat wanita di depannya sedang menangis. Ada ada dengan Sakura? Bukankah semalam ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia menyesal telah menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Sasuke?

"Kenapa?"

Memperlihatkan wajah bingung Sasuke yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hikss.. kita tak seharusnya melakukan itu senppaii! Itu salah.."

Rasa bersalah menghinggapi perasaan Sasuke. Ya.. ia memang yang memulai semuanya semalam namun Sakura Nampak menikmatinya juga kan?

"Maafkan senpai! Sakura-chan.. aku melakukannya karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" Sasuke meraih tubuh telanjang Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Hikss.. aku takut hamil! Bagaimana dengan impian kita?"

"Jika kau hamil.. Senpai akan menikahimu!"

"Tidakk.. Aku tak mau menikah muda.. Semua salah senpaiii! Aku benci Senpaiii"

TBC

Konnichiwa minna-san.. Arigataou gozaimas telah membaca FFN ini semoga kalian menyukainya, please reviewnya baik kritik, saran atau pujiannya aku bakal terima! Mudah-mudahan bisa update part II secepatnya! Sayonara.. ^^


End file.
